Vegas
by superstar1030
Summary: Jade West finds herself in Hollywood Arts's cool clique: The Vegas. She meets new kid Beck Oliver and they fall in love. When Jade gets kicked out of the Vegas she wants simple revenge but Beck has other plans. Based of the movie/musical Heathers.


**Okay so this story is based of the Movie Heathers (If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it) also some things will be based of the musical Heathers (I also recommend this if you are ever in NYC). By the way Tori and Trina aren't related in this story and let's pretend Meredith's last name is Vega. Sorry if the characters are a little ooc sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Heathers**

_September 1, 2013_

_Dear Diary, _

_Here we are first day of senior year. Yay. By the way Diary, that was sarcasm. What happened to these kids? Most of them are annoying. Ever since I became "friends" with the Vegas people have been treating me differently. For starters no one is scared of me anymore (mostly because they are scared of Trina) whatever. Anyway-_

"Jade!" I look up from my Diary to find Tori Vega standing next to me

"Jesus, What's your damage Tori?"

"Don't be mad at me. It's Trina. She told me to haul your ass to the table pronto. Right Meredith?"

"Yeah she really wants to talk you"

I groan and follow Meredith into the Asphalt Café. I look around at all the kids at Hollywood Arts. We walk to our usual table where Tori and Trina are.

"Jade, I need you to forge and a hot and horny yet realistically low key note in Andre Harris's handwriting." I raise an eyebrow at Trina "Your gonna need something to write on, Meredith bend over"

Meredith has a look that says, "Are you kidding me?" but does what Trina says. "What the hell is this for anyway?" I ask as I write.

"I just found out Andre used to hang out with Cat Valentine" Trina says.

"Yeah we all did in Kindergarten"

"We all didn't _kiss_ on the kickball field!" Meredith snapped.

"Oh yeah I remember that" laughed Tori.

I look over where Andre Harris is sitting next to his best friend Ryder Daniels. "Dude it would be so sick to be in the middle of a Jade West-Trina Vega sandwich" Ryder said.

"Aw yeah! Punch it in!"

As they fist bump I roll my eyes at them. "_Idiots"_ I think. I look at Cat who is eating alone. How Cat likes Andre I'll never know. I turn my attention back to the Vegas.

"I'm not giving this to Cat" I snap. Most people I'd be okay with but not Cat. Cat was my best friend when we were younger. Before I became friends with the Vegas.

"Are we going to have a problem?" exclaimed Trina. Before I could answer Tori takes the note and places it on Cat's lunch tray. I glare at the Vegas. "Come on Jade it's time for the Lunchtime poll"

As Trina and I walk around I spot a guy I've never seen before. He had tan skin and long hair. "God Jade drool much!" I scowl at her. We go around to all our usual tables and ask todays question. "You inherit 5 million dollars the same day aliens land on earth and say they are going to blow it up in 2 days. What do you do with the money?" It's an idiotic question but then again Trina came up with it.

We join Tori and Meredith at our table just as Cat spots the note. "Here we go!" Tori exclaims.

As Cat reads the note her face lights up. We watch as she gets up and walks to Andre. When Andre sees the note he starts to laugh, as does the rest of his table. All of a sudden Cat bursts into tears and runs out of the Asphalt Café. "_Fuck"_

I sigh and once again my attention is brought to the new kid. "His name is Beck Oliver, He's in my Theatre History class" I heard Tori say. I started to walk toward, the lunchtime poll clipboard in hand.

"Greetings and Salutations, you a Vega?" Beck said.

"No, I'm a West. Jade West. This is a very stupid question but-,"

"There are no stupid questions" interrupted Beck.

"You inherit 5 million dollars the same day aliens land on earth. They say they are going to blow it up in 2 days. What do you do with the money?"

"That is the stupidest question I've ever heard. Um I don't know probably sail middle of lake with my guitar and a bottle of tequila."

"How very"

"JADE!" Trina calls to me.

I roll my eyes "See ya around"

* * *

As we enter the bathroom Tori and Trina run to the mirror to fix their make up. "Jade could you come back here?" Meredith calls from the bathroom stall.

"A true friends work is never done" I reply sarcastically sticking up my index finger.

"Gross" Tori muttered.

"Grow up Meredith, bulimia is so 2011"

"Maybe you should see a doctor," I say.

"Yeah maybe"

* * *

"DON'T FORGET CORNNUTS! IT'S NOT A PARTY WITHOUT CORNNUTS!" Trina yells at me from her car.

"PLAIN OR BQ?"

"BQ!" I enter the 7-11 and get the cornnuts.

"You want a slushie with that?" I turn around to find Beck.

"No but you can buy me a big gulp"

"Come on Slushie's the signature dish of the house. Did you say Cherry or Lime?"

"I said big gulp" He smirked at me "Cherry," I finally told him.

"So why'd you move here?"

"My dad's job. He owns a deconstruction company"

"_De_construction?"

"My old man likes to tear things down. Have you seen the commercial? "I'M BIG BUD OLIVER IF IT'S IN THE WAY I'LL MAKE YOU DAY" Beck imitates.

"That's your dad?"

"In all his toxic glory"

"Yeah well everyone's life has got static." All of the sudden Trina's car horn beeped. "For example I don't like my friends"

"Yeah I don't like your friends either."

"It's like they're people I work with and our job is being popular and shit"

"Then bag the party hang out here"

"7-11? Classy first date" I said sarcastically.

"Come on I love this place."

"Why?"

"We move around a lot and no matter where I go there is always one."

"BEEP" Trina's car went again.

"I better go"

* * *

"Jade this Chad" Trina said gesturing to the guy next to her. From the looks of him he looked like your regular Northridge party guy.

"Hey" He said.

"Yeah hi." I replied flatly. Pretty soon after that Trina left us alone.

"You know it's pretty nice to be with a girl who's not a Northridge girl" Chad told me, breaking the silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing it's just that you know Northridge girls are really hot but someti-,"

"So your saying I'm not hot?"

"What?! No! I just um"

"Whatever" I stood up to leave but Chad grabbed onto my wrist.

"Wait! Stay, I just want to get laid" I rip my hand out from his grasp and stomped away. "_Asshole"_

All of a sudden I didn't feel so good. I looked around for Trina. She was dancing with some guy.

"Trina let's go" I said. As soon as I said that she looked pissed.

"Excuse us" Trina said to the guy she was with. She took us outside of the house that the party was in.

"What's your damage?" Trina shouted.

"Look, Trina I'm not feeling well. Can we just go?" I turn to leave but Trina spins me around. Then I threw up on Trina. She let out an ear-piercing screech.

"You were nothing until you met me. You were playing dress up with Cat Valentine! I got you into a _Northridge _party! And what's my thanks? I get paid in puke!"

"Lick it up baby! Lick. It. up!"

"Monday morning your history! Transfer to Washington or Jefferson! No one at Hollywood Arts is going to let you play your reindeer games!" and with that Trina left.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Oh and Robbie shows up later in the story incase you were wondering. Please review.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
